


[podfic] Buffy's Guide to Semi-Successful Poly Relationships (in the Past)

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: 1962!verse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Podfic, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Buffy rather like Harry Potter has a saving people thing. Charles and Eric definitely need saving. For themselves, the good of mutant kind, and quite possibly the world. The fact said saving is totally going to benefit her, and probably involve more threesome naked hijinks is just a happy coincidence. No really. Basically, I'd like the sequel to </em>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://pprfaith.livejournal.com/101099.html">
    <em>Buffy's Guide to Surving in 1962</em>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <em>. "</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Buffy's Guide to Semi-Successful Poly Relationships (in the Past)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Buffy's Guide to Semi-Successful Poly Relationships (in the Past)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20051) by pprfaith. 



 

  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** Polyamory, panic-y angsting and… Buffy?

 **Length:**  00:29:55  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC_BtVS%29%20_Buffy%27s%20Guide%20to%20Semi-Successful%20Poly%20Relationships%20%28in%20the%20Past%29_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
